McCarthy Famiglia - their story
by LadyBabylon
Summary: Grands spécialistes en armements, le clan McCarthy à vu sa prospérité s'éteindre le jour de la mort d'Orion, son dirigeant. Qui aurait cru que, des cendres de cette lignée, s'élèverait au rang de boss une femme prêt à tout pour garantir à nouveau l'existence de sa famille ? Et ce, tout en cédant finalement aux innombrables avances d'un de ces être dit des "couronnes funéraires" ?
1. Tableau 1

1er Tableau - Leur naissances

"Tu chanteras ce soir, mon petit ! J'ai promis à mes plus importants clients un concert de Catherina McCarthy ce soir, et ce qu'elle soit enceinte ou non!"

Elle repliait ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, le regard presque suppliant face à son beau-père. Orion McCarthy était un vieil homme plutôt bien conservé pour son âge, arborant un solide crâne dégarni et un éternel costume rayé qui venait souligner d'une évidente clarté son statut de parrain mafieux. Il aimait à exploiter le talent de chanteuse sa belle-fille, l'épouse de son fils Julian envoyé récemment sous ses ordres dans une mission périlleuse. De quoi inquiéter davantage la future maman, qui n'avait jamais son mot à dire en l'absence de son mari.

\- M-Mais, balbutia Catherina, l'arrivée de ma petite fille est prévue pour ce soir ! Si jamais, lors de la représentation...

\- La petite aura le bon sens d'attendre la fin de ta représentation, ponctua méchament Orion. Du moins, elle en a tout interêt !

La chanteuse éttoufa une exclamation, secouant la tête de chaque côté. Sa réaction lui valu une grande gifle de la part du vieil homme :

\- Ne me désobéit pas ! Que dirais ton mari face à ce refus ?

"Je dirais qu'elle a tout à fait raison de renoncer à une telle folie !"

Orion sursautait ; Derrière lui se tenait son fils, trempé de la tête au pieds par une torentielle pluie qui regnait au dehors du cabaret. Julian McCarthy, un grand gaillard d'au moins deux mètres à la longue chevelure rouge sang, rejoignait aussitôt don épouse d'un pas furieux, lui murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes. La jeune femme était en larmes...

\- Père, vous avez encore levé la main sur elle ! Je vous interdit de lui faire le moindre mal, m'entendez vous ?

Le parrain devint plus rouge que jamais :

\- Surveille tes paroles, fils ! Je suis peut-être ton père, mais aussi ton supérieur ne l'oublie jamais ! Ta femme fera ce que je lui dit, ou bien de sévères représailles l'attendront derrière !

Térrorisée, Catherina enfouissait sa tête dans les épaules de son mari, son grand regard émeraude baigné dans les larmes. Furieux, Orion quittait la loge de la Chanteuse sur quelques bougonnements, suivi de près par ses hommes de main. Encore une fois, il avait eu raison de son fils et de sa belle fille, qui s'était empréssée de sécher ses larmes pour aller obéir à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Et c'est à la fin de sa représentation, sur scène, qu'elle avait commencé à perdre les eaux, provoquant la colère de son beau-père et l'extrême inquiètude du reste de ses proches... son mari, catastrophé, l'avait fait conduire aussitôt en dehors de son public, dans sa loge ; le médecin personnel des McCarthy avait été appelé d'urgence, tandis que des cris d'efforts retentissaient dans la petite pièce. La petite fille de Catherina avait ainsi vu le jour dans une loge de Cabaret, confiée au soins expert du docteur de la famiglia.

On l'avait appelée Aleera.

Deux ans auparavant, la naissance d'un enfant non désiré était arrivée. Cet enfant, à l'étonnante chevelure verdâtre, ferait un jour une rencontre qui changerait à tout jamais le miséreux statut sous lequel il avait vu le jour...


	2. Tableau 2

Tableau 2 - Délivre les de leur mal

Les agents de renseignement du CEDEF, rattachés au célèbres Vongola, dénichent une mysterieuse information... la mort d'Orion McCarthy, dirigeant du célèbre clan mafiosi McCarthy dans l'un de ses cabarets préférés à Naples, en Italie. Selon Iemitsu, le clan est définitivement dissolu. Du monde mafiosi, peu peuvent se vanter d'un passé sans tâches. Meurtre, torture... il n'y a aucun mots plus forts pour décrire celui de certains. Nous nous intéresserons particulièrement à celui d'un membre des Millefiore, membre de la branche Black Spell et dit des "six couronnes funéraires" ; avant d'intégrer cette branche en tant que tel, il demeurait sous le statut ingrat de sous-fiffre, aux ordres d'un homme peu compatissant... voici la rencontre qui changera sa destinée.

"C'est aujourd'hui que vous avez rendez-vous avec cette famille fournisseuse d'armes, monsieur."

Un homme de forte corpulence jette un léger coup d'oeil méprisant à celui qui viens d'interrompre sa lecture ; installé d'une grande négligence dans un confortable fauteuil, il effectue un geste volatile de la main en direction du jeune homme à la longue chevelure verte. Intimidé, ce dernier éffectue une petite courbette avant de quitter hâtivement la pièce de son patron. Ses longs doigts fuselés, tremblottants, froissent le paquet de feuilles se trouvant entre. Alors qu'il traverse un long couloir surmonté d'une immense baie vitrée, son grand regard s'arrête sur un élégant modèle de Cadillac, fraîchement garée à l'entrée du batîment qu'il occupe. Une silhouette plutôt grande, ornée d'un lugubre chapeau sombre quitte la place conducteur pour rejoindre l'arrière du véhicule, une immense valise sécurisée en main. La portière droite s'ouvre, tandis qu'une main aussi parfaite que le marbre se dépose dans celle de l'homme au chapeau ; intrigué, le sous-fiffre ne perdait pas une miette de ce tableau qui s'offrait à lui... un visage se précisait sur la délicate main : coiffée d'une immense chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit, l'inconnue ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Une grande paire d'iris verts sauvage maquillés à la manière de Cléopâtre renforçait l'allure élégante de cette femme, vêtue d'un long pardessus sombre aux rayures zébrées. Les grands talons au mêmes motifs l'élevaient peu par rapport à l'impressionante taille de son accompagnateur.

"Elle est plutôt jolie, pense aussitôt l'homme aux cheveux verts."

Sans perdre un instant, il s'empresse de répondre à l'appel des nouveaux venus, qu'il accueille aussi vite à l'entrée du building :

\- Messieurs dames, fit-il d'un ton chaleureux. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Son regard se pose sur la volumineuse boule de cheux qui orne le crâne de sa visiteuse ; cette dernière, l'ayant remarqué, lâche un léger rire avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à l'homme au chapeau :

\- Je suis venue pour la commande d'armes de sir Festino, précisait-elle.

Le jeune homme Laisse échapper une petite exclamation :

\- O-Oui, je pars le prévenir de suite ! Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre...

Alors qu'il les conduits auprès de son supérieur, il ne peut s'empêcher de noter une disgracieuse cicatrice courant au dessus de la lèvre supérieur du grand homme ; son allure est de loin la moins rassurante qu'il aie pu observer jusque là...

"Monsieur, votre fournisseur d'armes vous attends..."

Les invités entrent dans le luxueux bureau ; la porte se referme aussitôt au nez du jeune homme. Emporté par la cusiosité, ce dernier colle l'oreille aux parois, pouvant discerner les voix très clairement :

"Montrez-moi donc ces modèles... oh, mais ils sont parfaits !"

Une voix féminine :

"Bien entendu ; nous assurons toujours une qualité irréprochables aux commandes qui nous sont faîtes."

Un timbre masculin trop connu :

" Vous serez réglés en semaine prochaine, merci d'être venus.

Maintenant, un ton provenant d'outre-tombe :

" je crains avoir mal entendu... ma maîtresse vous l'as pourtant précisé auparavant : pas d'argent, pas d'armes."

Puis une exclamation :

"N'avez-vous pas ma confiance ?"

Un soupir féminin :

" Je n'ai aucunement confiance en personne, et ce surtout s'il s'agit d'un tout nouveau client incapable de respecter une malheureuse consigne. Carlos, nous partons."

Le jeune homme derrière la porte serre les dents ; quand son supérieur n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait...

"Comment oses-tu, satanée femme ! tu va regretter tes paroles !"

\- La signora !

Un coup de feu retentit. Paniqué, le sous-fiffre franchit subitement la porte : son regard s'équarquille pour la première fois sur désormais défunt patron, dont le front se voit soudainement décoré d'un immense et disgracieux trou. Entre les délicates mains de porcelaines de son invitée se trouve un élégant modèle de colt. Ses grands iris verdâtres se posent sur le jeune homme à l'expression choquée :

\- Vous... quel est vôtre nom ?

Son regard ne peut s'empêcher de fixer l'assassin de son ex-supérieur, alors qu'il n'hésite pas un instant à répondre :

\- J-Je... mon nom est Kikyo.

La femme le gratifie alors d'un chaleureux sourire, sur lequel il reste béat :

\- Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations, Kikyo. Vous venez de monter en grade !

L'autre n'en reviens toujours pas :

\- M-mais enfin ?!

\- Carlos, on y va.

L'homme au chapeau et à la lugubre voix hôche la tête sur les ordres de la jeune femme, malette sous le bras ; alors qu'ils vont quitter le batiment, Kikyo les rattrapes hâtivement sur le péron du bâtiment, éssouflé après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs :

\- Mademoiselle ! Qu... quel est vôtre nom ?

Elle se retourne, tout en prenant le soin d'aviser son interlocuteur. Un rayon de soleil viens illuminer davantage ses lèvres peintes de carmin :

\- Mon nom est Aleera. Aleera McCarthy.

Il n'eut le temps de la remercier que son véhicule à déjà disparu au coin de la rue, le laissant seul avec le cadavre de son bourreau sur les bras. Il lui faut désormais s'en débarasser ; alors qu'il regagne la pièce ou s'est deroulé le meurtre, un nouveau venu le surprends, accoudé sur le corps du défunt patron. Une chevelure blanche en épi et de grand iris violets viennent souligner un grand sourire :

\- Yooo ! ~ alors, ça y est, tu es enfin libre ?

Kikyo avise étrangement son interlocuteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Alors, Kikyo-chan. Je te propose une place parmi mon clan... récupère la fortune de ton illustre et défunt patron, et rejoint ma cause. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le nouveau tournant de son existence. Il accepte cette main qui lui est tendue ; Kikyo rejoint à ce jour les couronnes funéraires ainsi que la Black Spell...


End file.
